


She Was All He Ever Wanted

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lowkey smut?, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Harvey finally confesses his feelings to Donna.





	She Was All He Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night drowsy on cold medicine and I haven't written anything since December so I'm sorry if it's a bit rusty.

“Stay,” the word fell abruptly from Harvey’s lips, forcing Donna to look up from her computer as she stared at the man standing in the doorway.

In a rare moment, uncertainty flickered in Donna’s eyes and Harvey took advantage of the few beats of silence to continue.

“I don't want you to leave, Donna,” he stated, walking into her office. “Stay with me.”

Slowly, the red head rose from her chair and crossed the room to where he stood.

“What are you saying Harvey?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper as she met his eyes.

He paused, unsure of how to untangle all of the messy thoughts in his head into something coherent. His decision to finally confess everything had been made in less than two seconds and he’d immediately bounded over there, never once pausing to think things through. He was Harvey Specter, managing partner of Pearson Specter Litt, one of the best lawyers in New York City, _the_ best damn closer the world had ever seen and here he was at a loss for words.

“I’m saying I need you,” he finally breathed, repeating the words he had said to her what felt like centuries ago. “I need you in every part of my life. At some point I stopped being afraid of what it would be like to not have you in my life and I started imagining what it would be like to have you in it.”

Her lips parted slightly in surprise and he didn't let his racing heart stop him from rambling on.

“I used to be afraid of losing you if we crossed the line and things ended badly because I meant it when I told you that I can't be me without you. But Donna that line has blurred so many times I’m not even sure where it is anymore. And the thing is, we won't end, because it's me and you.”

 _And together we could conquer the world_ he couldn't help but think.

So he took a deep breath, ready, after all this time to finally say those words. And not in the selfish way he once did where they slipped from his tongue because the moment felt right but he quickly ran away like a scared little boy and then couldn't even give her everything that she wanted.

Well now, he would.

“I love you Donna,” he murmured, continuing to hold her gaze as surprise, fear and hope warred to be the dominant expression worn on her face.

But in her eyes, that was where he saw the same love that he felt for her. And he drew on it, using it to fuel his courage the same way he would alcohol except this was much sweeter.

“I want everything with you. And I'm sorry that it took me twelve damn years to finally get my shit together and tell you how I've felt about you from the moment we met.”

“Well to be fair we did have that one time but I was the one with the rule about not seeing each other while we still worked together,” said Donna as she spoke at long last, an almost teasing lilt to her voice.

“So part of it _was_ your fault after all,” Harvey replied with her same tone, the corner of his mouth beginning to quirk up.

“Oh no,” Donna quipped. “Everything is always your fault.”

Harvey couldn't help but playfully roll his eyes but time instantly stilled as she took a step closer towards him, gently placing her hand on his chest.

“I love you too Harvey,” she muttered softly as she gazed up at him and something about that look undid him.

Carefully, he leaned forward, one hand tenderly caressing her cheek and the other on the small of her back but he lingered for a moment with his lips just brushing hers. He couldn't help but wait for the _we can't do this_ or _I'm sorry_ or _I should leave_ because this appeared too good to be true and nothing in Harvey’s life ever came easily.

But in those few seconds, Donna bridged the minuscule gap between them and every doubt flew out of his brain as all he could focus on was Donna’s lips on his. She kissed him passionately, hungrily, the way someone would after holding back their feelings for over a decade. So he returned the force of her kiss, both his hands tightly gripping her waist because he never planned on letting her go. One of her hands trailed through his hair and he shuddered when her nails gently scraped against the back of his neck.

He pulled back long enough to see the desire swirling in her eyes and before he knew it he was hoisting her on her desk and clothes were quickly being shed and in between kisses and touches they found the time to quietly laugh at absolutely nothing but the fact that this was actually happening.

Donna sat atop her desk in nothing but a bra and panties with an approving Harvey standing between her legs.

“Why are your pants still on?” Donna grumbled, working with his belt buckle and he chuckled, earning himself a glare that would have been terrifying had she not been nearly naked in front of him.

For a second, he placed his hands on Donna’s where she began tugging at one of the last pieces of clothing he wore.

“You sure?” he asked so so quietly, a part of him still half afraid.

Donna stilled her movements, looking up at him.

With a smile on her face, she replied, “Always.”

That was the last piece of assurance he needed before his hands and mouth and everything were on her and her moans were the only sound filling the space. Most of the items on her desk fell to the floor but neither of them cared. All Harvey knew was Donna and he wondered for a moment how on earth he went so long without her in his arms. His fingers tangled in her hair and her nails scraped against his back as he moved inside her and when she shattered, his name escaping from her lips in a breathy sigh, he fell apart with her.

Struggling to catch his breath, he simply stared at her, drinking in every inch of the beautiful woman before him.

“What?” she asked, tilting her head as she stared right back at him.

“I love you,” he stated because he needed to say it again.

“I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that,” Donna said and he grinned.

“Good. Because I'll never get tired of saying it.”

He was still smiling as he leaned forward and kissed her once more because he would never get tired of that either. He couldn't remember the last time he actually felt this good. It was like he was waking up and seeing the world for the first time.

Eventually, they left the firm and headed to Harvey’s place where he immediately carried Donna to his bed, not wasting a second.

As he hovered over her, taking in her messy hair and the lazy smile on her face, noticing not for the first time how she so easily belonged in his space that he knew, without a doubt that this was what he wanted for the rest of his life.

He couldn't picture his future any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any Darvey so I'm also sorry if it's ooc or anything lol. But thanks for reading!


End file.
